


当你的爱人变成了小孩子。

by Limtongshng



Category: DFB, Football RPF
Genre: ABO world, M/M, Young Child, dfb freedom, football rps
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limtongshng/pseuds/Limtongshng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉默变成了两岁的小朋友，和自家爱人去闪瞎队友们眼的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	当你的爱人变成了小孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> 伪ABO设定。  
> 文章主要发在lofter，lo名是同裳__  
> My ins： limtongshang  
> I don't think there will have anyone like to translate it but if you want just do it:)

我想你们的确是想多了什么。#新默新

显然现在是有什么问题不对的。本应该出现在训练场上的这么一群人里明显的少了两个人。  
要是拉姆啊格策那样还有可能是被人群淹没了，但现在这两位一个站在台子上给他们组的各位讲今天的训练内容啊战术一类的，另一个则正和罗伊斯许尔勒坐在一起分享音乐。  
而且少的并不是这俩。  
而是一米九阵营的诺伊尔和差一步就埋进一米九阵营的克拉默。  
“为什么他们就能休息我们就不能！”波多尔斯基一脸不爽的扯着施魏因斯泰格在角落里咬耳朵，语气神态里全然是那种制度对老人不公平不公平不行我也要当小甜菜的不爽感。  
队副还没来得及说什么就被一阵惊呼和幼童的哭声转移了注意力。  
知名熊爹波多尔斯基从他背后探出头也往那阵喧闹声看去，眯着湖蓝色的眼睛往过看去。“不是我家路易斯吧好像没这么小只…？”  
认真的吗，这位波多尔斯基先生？  
施魏因斯泰格觉得自己有必要给予路易斯更多的关爱。

早起的时候诺伊尔明确地发现自己起晚了。听动静来看，他的队友们已经弃他而去自由自在的享受阳光了。  
希望这群人还记得给他留点早饭，年前的门将这么想着。翻了个身爬起来准备去洗个澡。  
然后他的视线自然而然的落在大床另一边的一个肉团子。  
小家伙似乎是感觉到了他从床上起来时床铺那些细小的变化，抬起脑袋眨巴着惺忪的睡眼，带着软糯的尾音对他说“早安曼努”的时候还在揉眼睛。哦宝贝你的大小眼和克里斯真的很像。  
我靠，克里斯这小子什么时候有个娃了都会说话了估计有两岁了吧，比托马斯还早婚啊。诺伊尔的脑内瞬间弹出这么一句话，然后满是不愉快的感觉混合着起床气就从这位年轻门将的周身绕着圈升起，心说这小子昨天还在篝火边上对自己又亲又抱的说最喜欢自己了怎么今天儿子就都溜出来了。  
操。诺伊尔在心里骂了一句，丝毫没有感觉到自己现在正是一张怨妇脸盯着这个小朋友。  
“曼努！？”  
小孩子尖叫起来，幼童特有的奶音忽然拔高了几个音调倒也不是那么的有威胁，只是让人不得不低头看着对方来了解他的内心所想。  
“我我我为什么是这样！？”  
小朋友吐字蛮清晰嘛，挺聪明的，比他那个爹看起来机智多了。不过你本来不就应该是这样？诺伊尔在心里说，严肃的盯着莫名出现的小朋友，一言不发。  
“我是克里斯啊唔。”  
克里斯，大的那只是有多懒啊，儿子和自己一个名，考虑过你那个女朋友的感受吗。诺伊尔在心里说，严肃的盯着莫名出现的小朋友，一言不发。  
“曼努曼努我到底怎么变小了…”  
等等，听这个语气好像真的是克拉默。诺伊尔被这个想法吓的一跌，重力之下直接就扑在对方身上。  
小孩子被这个直截了当压在他身上的一大只诺伊尔吓得一呆，不知道是哪儿来的知识就把自己团成一团缩进被子里。  
“克里斯…?你怎么这样了？”诺伊尔爬起来，有点无奈的看着被子里那一小坨，小心翼翼的身上穿过他腋下一用力举起来搁自己怀里，轻柔的检查刚刚自己有没有压到他。

“我也不知道…”克拉默第五次摇头。小小的脸蛋衬着依然大小分明的眼睛满满当当的全是无辜。  
诺伊尔有些无奈，寻思着让他在房间里好好休息会儿然后找队长他们来商量一下怎么办。  
这么想着他在克拉默脸上特自然地亲了一口，揉揉他头顶的软毛一切一气呵成。  
小朋友脸红彤彤的，啃着大拇指眨巴眨巴眼睛看向对方，被轻轻拍掉嘴里的手指以后假装特别委屈的瘪瘪小嘴，眼里似乎转着眼泪。“曼努你坏人亲了我还打我我要告诉菲利普你欺负我。”  
“怎么你变小了还是这么切开黑啊，别啃手指头。我知道你心智就不是小孩，你刚暴露了。”诺伊尔微笑着吐槽道，把小孩儿抱起来，动作和谐的拎着他就准备出去先解决一下早餐问题。  
“那啥，曼努，发件衣服穿啊？”

你让我上哪儿给你找衣服去？！门将先生好不容易下了决心把自个儿一件荧光黄的衣服从箱子里找出来套他身上，好歹遮住了整个身子，谁知道这小鬼头似乎发扬了从这一秒开始我是小朋友的心理，委屈的拖着奶声奶气哭着喊着就是不肯穿。最后还是被这位一下年轻了将近二十岁的克拉默先生扭搭着婴幼儿特有的那种软乎乎的小屁股钻进他衣柜翻了件灰色的外套套身上，拖着老长的袖子和衣摆免费开始擦地。  
诺伊尔看着他小小的身子一步步还摇摇晃晃的，不知道是不是下一秒就要踩到衣摆恶狠狠的跌在地上登时有点心疼，顺手把他捞怀里搂紧了往外走，克拉默就也自觉，俩手往他脖子上一环一副乖巧小天使的样子。  
抛开他对我私服品味的评价，还是挺可爱的。诺伊尔对自己说。

迟到了的门将是这样一个状态出现的。  
软软呆呆，看起来和拉姆家小尤利安一样大小的小孩子骑在诺伊尔脖子上，好奇诺伊尔是什么时候把娃拎出来之余各位蹭娃狂魔一拥而上打算把小朋友从一米九的高空之中解救出  
来。  
“诶，这孩子长的和克里斯蛮像嘛。”德拉克斯勒站在自己蹭娃狂魔偶像身边，也抓着他肉乎乎的小手忽然来了这么一句。瞬时间周围一片符合声。  
这压根就是克里斯好吗！诺伊尔还来不及说出真相，小朋友就瘪了瘪嘴从德拉克斯勒手里抽出自己小肉手，冲着诺伊尔伸出了手臂，眼睛里都是不知道哪儿来的委屈的眼泪转啊转的对着他。  
然后奶声奶气的喊了一声Daddy。  
差点没给他吓趴地上。  
于是众人看他的眼神多了很多意味深长的意味。  
他发誓他绝对看见了克拉默嘴角一个微妙的笑容，有点小小的得意。  
居然还有点可爱。诺伊尔觉得自己可能得一个人静一静了。  
“你居然真的让他给你生孩子了。真好。”赫韦德斯语意不明的双手抱起交叉在胸前，半倚半靠的拿胡梅尔斯作为他这个潇洒的姿势的支撑点，后者也一脸哥们儿你牛的表情，微微地笑着在赫韦德斯背后给他比划了个大拇指。  
金特尔站在胡梅尔斯身后不远的位置踢着草坪上翘起来一点点的草皮，犹犹豫豫的样子让杜尔姆有点好奇。“马蒂你看什么呢？”他稍稍点了一点脚把下巴垫在金特尔肩膀上，柠檬香味的呼吸绕在他耳边。金特尔一张面瘫的表情化了点，微微屈膝让杜尔姆不用踮脚，然后小声的告诉他。“我就想问问他Omega生完孩子有什么注意事项…万一以后也不会太手忙脚乱了。”  
杜尔姆的脸更红了。  
窝诺伊尔怀里享受的克拉默打了个喷嚏。

诺伊尔觉得克拉默小时候绝对不是个好对付的小朋友。或者说就是现在心太脏。只要他敢离开他视线三米，这位小肉球就敢用那双水汪汪的眼睛看着其他人，然后他们就会带着他来找他。  
“你的种你得负责。”克罗斯屁颠屁颠跟着克洛泽过来的时候板着脸跟他说。  
克洛泽就乐呵呵的表示小孩子小时候粘人好啊哪像他家那对小恶魔长大以后都不和他愉快地玩耍了。  
前辈，你真的没看见这个眨巴着眼睛粘你的克罗斯先生吗？

稍晚点的时候诺伊尔被施魏因斯泰格解救了。小小的克拉默看见施魏因斯泰格以后两眼立刻变的闪亮闪亮的，就像他们送了他一箱nutella的时候他的神态一样。于是他就借着小朋友的优势在他偶像身上蹭来蹭去，顺手被波多尔斯基揉了半天脑袋。  
偶像的力量，啊。

拉姆跑来问他克拉默哪儿去了的时候他其实也不知道应该怎么回答，支支吾吾瞎扯了个理由，跟着跑过来的诸位表示很懂。  
“反正也不是什么太重要的赛前训练，歇一天也行，但是不能有下次。”拉姆这么说道，想了想又补了一句。“该不会是又有了？挺好。”  
不不不不是啊，队长你想多了。

不过要真有一个也应该挺好的。

哦当然得不爱哭那种。  
波多尔斯基抱着克拉默施魏因斯泰格在一边哄的时候说道。“诶曼努你可不知道我家路易斯小时候多能哭，那天中午我和巴斯蒂准备做点睡前活动的时候他哭的可凶了啊。就他刚脱了裤子的时候路易斯就…”  
我不太想知道细节呢，卢卡斯。

当天晚上诺伊尔涮完澡从浴室出来一边擦头发一边准备把克拉默拎进去洗洗的时候，他那个熟悉的大小眼浑身上下只有早起他拿去当袍子穿的外套挂身上，体重的差距让这件衣服在他身上看起来是有点松松垮垮的，隐隐约约的遮住了一些部位，光溜溜的大腿露在衣服外面，这大小眼还没一点自觉，伸懒腰时露出了一片平坦的腹部。  
那还是等会儿再洗吧。诺伊尔从床脚爬上去压住他的时候这样想道。凑过去咬住他的嘴唇吮吸。  
“亲爱的，他们都以为我们有孩子了，你不生一个给我吗？”

“乐意至极。”


End file.
